


Champ

by bukkunkun



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Easter, HUMAN AU ERRYONE HELLO, I'M NOT DEAD, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E. Aster Bunnymund has achieved something he had been training his entire life for.</p><p>Jack accomplishes something too.</p><p>Human!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champ

**Author's Note:**

> That gay AU I did so fucking long ago I don’t even remember how to write anymore oh god help me all I can type is WASD and G and E and just help medic medic medic ahem. So, North and Tooth are all happily retired now and are living somewhere in Asia idek maybe they’re on a yacht and they just like, travel the world and shit yeah that’s so cool holy balls, and Sandy’s real famous now, with like, many movies and books written, and Jack’s doing great with his singing career and Aster’s just won his first CHAMPIONSHIP BELT HOLY FUCKIGN SHIT and they’re all happy for him and stuff because it’s all he ever wanted. Also he and Jack have been together for years now, but they still haven’t really “made things official” idek so Jack’s going to try something that Easter night right after Aster’s victory (lucky bunny feet and all that shit) that would take their relationship a little step closer.
> 
> also i may have tf2'd shhhhhhh

“ _Aaaand the winner is… Aster “Easter Bunny” Bunnymund_!”

“And the crowd went _wild_!” the dark-haired man grinned brightly, slamming his fist down on the table good-naturedly as the people around him laughed brightly along with him.

The victory party was, quite frankly, bustling alive with well-wishers, big-shot people wearing huge smiles as they congratulated Aster on winning his first championship belt. Standing by himself at the corner of the room, Jack watched on with a soft smile on his face as he nursed the margarita in his hands timidly, swirling the liquid back and forth in its glass as he absently watched his boyfriend get swathed with reporters and businessmen and athletes and celebrities—not that _he_ wasn’t one himself, what with his first platinum award for one of his albums granted to him just barely a month ago, but he preferred not to mingle with others like him. The spotlight sometimes got _too_ hot, and young Jack Frost quite liked the cold, thank you very much.

Beside him, his brother stood, tapping idly away on his phone, his own drink on the counter Jack was leaning on, almost neglected, as he communicated with his editor on a manuscript he had hurriedly blazed through the day before (Jack knew how hurried he was when he had completely ignored the rose tea brew he would always make his brother. She was no doubt scolding him again, judging from the scrunched-up brow his brother was sporting, and a click of Sandy’s tongue confirmed his suspicions.

“Katherine giving you a hard time?” he asked, when the blonde finally lowered his phone, sighing silently, and he nodded, as Jack handed him his drink. Sandy swallowed it down in one gulp, and put the glass back on the counter.

“ _She said I was rushing again._ ” the blonde grinned, “ _Not that she got it wrong or anything, but heck, she has to give me a break_.” The mute man signed, his shoulders slumping down in a tired manner. 

“Preach it,” Jack nodded, sipping at his drink, eyeing his boyfriend again, who was now talking to his trainer, who was ever-frowning past yellow-tinted sunglasses, but Jack knew by the little quirk at the corner of the man’s lips that he was proud of his trainee. “Looks like even Mr. Mundy’s got a good night tonight.”

“ _Takes a lot to get that man to even move his mouth._ ” Sandy added, “ _I’ve never seen him quirk his mouth like that ever since I introduced him to Aster a year ago._ _They both must be real happy about this.”_

“I know _I_ am.” Jack grinned. “Look at how happy Aster is.”

Sandy pulled a face. “ _Ew. Get a room._ ”

Jack laughed, and punched his brother’s shoulder lightly. “Aw, lighten up. Let me enjoy this as much as he is.”

Sandy smiled at him and shook his head fondly. “ _So, lover boy. Got any plans of taking step two_?”

Jack glanced at him, and a small blush crossed his cheeks. “We… we haven’t really started talking about getting married, I guess, but we’re both really just busy… I don’t, um…” he shuffled around on his feet, embarrassed, and Sandy smiled at him.

“ _Just take it easy. I mean, I know you two have been together for like, ever, and I’m totally sure Aster loves you too, it’s probably the next best step in your relationship, don’t you think?_ ”

“I know…” Jack sighed, “But… I dunno. Maybe I’m not ready yet?”

“ _For the love of God, Jack, you’re 24, and you’ve been together for 8 years. What else is there to prepare for?_ ”

Jack blushed and hit his brother again, flustered. “Sandy,” he sighed, and the blonde grinned at him, and raised his hands to continue signing, when Aster called Jack’s name.

“Jack! Get over here, you little snow bunny!”

There was a patter of collective laughter, and Jack flushed darker in embarrassment, Sandy’s smirk widening at his predicament. Jack glared as hard as he could at his brother and held up to fingers, gesturing to his eyes then at his brother. “I’m watchin’ you,” he threatened, and Sandy held up his hands defensively, still grinning. Jack rolled his eyes, before walking over to his boyfriend, who was positively beaming at him as his trainer crossed his arms as he approached. “Hey, Aster.”

“Hey there,” the elder man smiled down at him, slinging an arm over Jack’s shoulders and planting a light kiss on the younger man’s forehead. Jack smiled at this, and moved a little closer to Aster’s torso. “So, what’s this all about?”

“He was asking about you, so I thought I’d have you come over.” Aster grinned at him, before turning his attention to his trainer. “So, here he is.” He presented Jack proudly, grin never wavering, and Jack melted a little at how proud his boyfriend was of him. “The little extra oomph in my punchin’.”

The brunette man (looking strange in a formal shirt and slacks, because Jack had always seen him in jeans and a polo shirt) scrutinized him through his yellow sunglasses that he never seemed to take off, mouth turned down into a frown as he stared Jack down.

“Um, Bunny?” Jack hissed at Aster. “I don’t think he likes me.”

“Relax, Frostbite. He frowns at _everyone_.” Aster assured him, his arm moving down from Jack’s shoulders to his waist and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Alright,” the man nodded his accent Australian just like Aster’s. “I think I see why.”

Aster grinned so brightly, Jack thought he lit up the entire room. His relationship was approved of someone he looked up to—this must have meant so much to him. Jack took Aster’s hand on his waist and laced his fingers through Aster’s, squeezing his hand and smiling up at him. _I’m glad too_.

Aster kissed him again, this time on the cheek, and Jack laughed lightly, earning them a fond shake of the other man’s head.

“Well, you must be Jack Frost.” The man said, and the silver-haired man nodded.

“Yep,” Jack nodded, holding his hand out for him to shake. “And you’re Richard Mundy, right? Nice to finally meet you properly.” He smiled, and the man nodded curtly, shaking his hand once, when suddenly his phone rang.

“Oh, sorry, mate,” he apologised to Aster, before hurriedly answering his phone and rushing to the wall to have the conversation quietly. Aster and Jack looked at each other for a moment, and much to their surprise, Mundy grinned brightly, and did a little dance, jumping slightly and rocked on his heels. The usually-stoic man, now grinning brightly, rushed over to Aster. “Right, mate. You’re not having fights for the next, um,” he quickly checked his phone, “Two months. Right?” Aster nodded slowly, and Mundy gave him a thumbs-up. “Ace. Right, I’ve got to go. Have a good one,” he nodded to both of them, and his phone rang again. This time he simply answered it, loosening his tie as he grinned. “Alright, Spook! I’m already on my bloody way!” he had answered as he walked away, leaving Jack and Aster together, confused.

“… Well,” the elder man said after a while, “I’ve never seen him smile like _that_ before.” Jack laughed at this, shaking his head, before planting a light kiss on Aster’s knuckles.

“ _That_ was interesting.” Jack chuckled, earning him a smile from Aster. “So, how’s the party?”

“What do you think?” he grinned, gesturing to the crowd of people talking and generally having a good time. “Still a bit lonely, though.”

“Oh?” Jack smirked, and Aster grinned, hugging him from behind.

“Didn’t have _you_ tailing after me; it feels weird, mate.”

“Ew, I _tail_ you?” Jack rolled his eyes, “Excuse me, if there’s any _tailing_ going on, it’d be you, Cottontail.”

“Oh, we are _not_ having this conversation here, Frostbite.” Aster grinned, hugging Jack a little tighter and giving his hips a little squeeze. “Save that for home, mate.”

“Or what? You’ll _mate_ me?” Jack grinned, and the elder man let out a low, rumbling laugh right into Jack’s ear, making him shiver delightedly.

“Oh, you have _no idea_.”

* * *

 

At times like these, Jack was glad that he and Aster thought on similar wavelengths, laughing brightly as he let his boyfriend carry him through their shared apartment on his shoulder like a sack of flour, their jackets, shoes and socks falling left and right as Aster made a beeline straight for their bedroom.

“Put me down, you big dummy! Aren’t we going to take a bath first?”

“In the bath? That’s not that bad an idea, Frostbite.” Aster grinned wickedly, setting Jack down off his shoulder and Jack laughed out loud, hitting him in the chest lightly with loosely balled fists.

“Ew, go away, you perverted freak!” he laughed, and that earned him a vicious tickle attack from his boyfriend, who yelled out his revenge as a battle cry. “Ah! Get off!” Jack laughed out loud, squirming around as his back hit the wall, Aster following right after him. Aster kept tickling him for a while, but then he stopped, and the two lovers shared a look, before Aster shook his head fondly and leant down to kiss Jack.

Immediately the younger man’s arms came up around Aster’s neck and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss as their tongues intertwined and Jack’s leg came up to hook around Aster’s. The elder man pulled away, laughing lightly.

“You always do that.” He commented, and Jack raised an eyebrow. Aster gestured at Jack’s leg slung around his. “This.”

Jack grinned and shook his head. “And you always kiss me first. Even when I try kissing you first.”

Aster grinned. “Quick as a bunny.” He simply said, and Jack shook his head, chuckling.

“Just kiss me, you big idiot.”

“Alright.” Aster grinned, picking Jack up with ease, before carrying him to their bed, laying him down and climbing on top of him, connecting their lips again before Jack could speak up. Eventually Jack gave up trying to get him to take a bath, and relented to Aster’s kisses, smiling into them as he felt big, warm, familiar hands run up his body and play with his shirt buttons. When they parted for air, Jack snickered.

“Chickening out, champ?” he asked, “C’mon, pop those buttons, I dare you.”

Aster grinned into Jack’s mouth. “Testy, aren’t you, Frostbite?”

“Impatient, more like.” Jack winked, and Aster laughed, kissing him lightly, before—taking him completely by surprise—tore his shirt open, popping the buttons clean off the younger man’s polo. “Holy sh—!” Jack began to swear, when Aster’s mouth cut him off with a passionate kiss, tongues dancing together again as his hands moved down Jack’s torso, lightly rubbing against pert nipples, earning him a moan from the younger man below him.

Parting for air, Aster smirked down at Jack. “You were saying, _champ_?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “ _You’re_ the champ here, _mate_.” He slurred, using a fake Australian accent he knew Aster didn’t like. His lover pulled a face, and he laughed. “Why don’t you claim your prize already?” he asked, sans the accent, and Aster chuckled.

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing?” he smirked, before leaning down to pepper butterfly kisses on Jack’s neck, his hands going down to undo Jack’s pants. They came undone in record time, and off in even less time, earning him an impressed laugh from his lover, as he clambered off Jack to undress himself, grumbling at the polo and trousers he had to take off. “Bloody locks and buttons,” he murmured darkly as he struggled out of his clothes. Jack laughed good-naturedly from the bed, sitting up to watch Aster in his predicament.

“Need some help?”

“Rack off, show pony.” Aster shot back quickly, and Jack laughed.

“Okay, man,” he waved Aster off, before reaching for the bottle of lube they kept in the top drawer of the bedside table. Turning back, he saw Aster still having trouble with his trousers, and laughed, earning him a glare from his lover. “You took my clothes off real fast but you can’t get yours off? Seriously, Aster.”

“Shut it, Frostbite.”

“Okay, okay,” Jack grinned, shimmying out of his underwear when Aster wasn’t looking, and his smirk widened as he saw Aster gape at him when his attention was back on his lover. “Tell you what, Cottontail. Let’s see how long you can keep your paws off the prize before I tell you that you can touch. Maybe you’ll get your pants off in that time?”

He got a glare from Aster, but the man sat down on the armchair right in front of their bed.

“Aw, no comebacks?”

“I won a bloody _championship belt_ for this, Jack. I’m _waiting_.” The man growled, and Jack froze in place.

Aster rarely growled; his voice already was pretty gravelly as it is, but Jack perfectly knew when he used that tone.

He was _aroused_ , and damn it, he will get what he _wants_.

His face flushed darkly and he shivered slightly in anticipation, and leant back on their bed, spreading his legs as his erection stirred to life, standing up straight in arousal as he raised his knees, holding them back with his hands to allow his lover a clear view of his dusky entrance.

“You ready?”

“Are _you_?”

Jack’s face flushed darker at the intense stare Aster was giving him. This wasn’t the first time they had done something like this, but he would never be able to get used to how passionate his lover could get when they had sex.

Shaking slightly, Jack let go of his legs, keeping them wide open as reached for the tube of lube, squirting clear fluid onto his slim fingers. He rubbed them together to warm up the fluid before reaching down beneath him and brushing his fingers against the ring of muscle. He let out a shuddering breath as the still-cool fluid touched his entrance, and across him he could hear Aster’s laboured breathing. No doubt the man was out of his pants by now, stroking himself as he watched Jack tease his entrance with his fingers— _oh_. Just the _thought_ of it was sending tremors of arousal running through his body, causing his legs to twitch involuntary with arousal.

He heard Aster chuckle lowly at the sight of Jack’s legs twitching but he was to hot and bothered to send back a coherent comeback and instead concentrated on the feel of his fingers tracing slow circles around his entrance. He reached down with his other hand and squirted a bit more lubricant onto his fingers, coating them with more of the shiny clear fluid, and soon he began to slip a finger inside himself, coaxing a guttural moan straight from his throat.

“Jack…”

The low, gravelly voice coming from Aster registered more than what he actually said to Jack, earning him another delighted shiver as he slipped in a second finger, scissoring them gently before adding a third one.

“I’m not going to win this game, mate.”

Jack really wasn’t listening to him anymore, when his other hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, lightly stroking it with a loose hand as his fingers probed around himself, preparing him, teasing his prostate with shallow thrusts.

“Jack.”

The growl registered—and Jack pulled his fingers out hurriedly. “C’mon, then, please!” he gasped, and Aster didn’t wait for any more prompts. The elder man rushed forward immediately, grasping Jack’s legs and prying them open to show him a clearer view of Jack’s crotch. The hands tightly, firmly grasping Jack’s ankles pried a moan past Jack’s lips as the younger man’s hands shot to the sheets to grip them tightly, holding him back from releasing his pleasure. “Aster,” he breathed, like a plea, and the elder man nodded, hurriedly lathering his own throbbing cock with lubrication before quickly aligning himself and thrusting himself fully inside his lover’s still-tight cavern.

“Yes!” Jack gasped, as Aster’s cock pressed up firmly against his prostate, sending stars bursting behind his eyelids, and the elder man took this as an urge to start thrusting.

Gleefully, he did as he was told.

Powerfully and quickly, putting all his training with Mundy to use, he thrust in and out of his lover, loud gasps and wet moans accompanying mewls of pleasure as Jack’s mouth hung open in ecstasy as his prostate was assaulted almost mercilessly by his beloved boxer.

“A-Aster, I’m—”

“Me too,” the elder man mumbled into Jack’s shoulder—

They climaxed together, Jack’s undulating walls tightening around Aster’s cock so sweetly; he came harder than he usually did. Panting, the two lovers settled down onto their bed, the elder man’s softening cock slipping out of Jack’s body gently.

“Congratulations on winning,” Jack mumbled sleepily as he snuggled close to Aster’s body, the larger man enveloping Jack’s form with his. “I’m… really proud of you…”

Aster smiled, burying his nose into Jack’s hair, kissing the younger man’s head sweetly. “Thanks, mate.” He hugged Jack closer, as their breaths slowed down. “Y’know it means a lot to me.”

“Hey… it’s Easter Sunday tomorrow, right?” Jack mumbled into Aster’s chest, and though he couldn’t see it, Aster nodded, humming as he stroked Jack’s’ back lovingly with a large hand. “Heh… Do you remember… when… we got together? That was an Easter Sunday too, right?”

Aster chuckled, the vibrations against Jack’s forehead making the younger man smile. “I remember. There were a lot of eggs involved. Pink ones.”

Jack laughed into Aster’s shoulder and looked up to kiss him chastely. “And Sandy was laughing, a lot. And… you were too.”

“Because I was really happy. Were you?”

“Mhm.” Jack nodded sleepily. “Hey… we’ve been together for… 8 years now, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Aster, I was wondering… wanna get married?”

The elder man blinked in surprise, looking down at his sleepy lover, who looked up at him with expectant eyes. “You want… you want to marry me?”

“I-I mean, if that’s okay with you,” Jack quickly took back, looking a bit more awake now, but the panic was clear in his eyes. “I know we haven’t really discussed that kind of stuff, but I just… um, I wanted to make things official…”

Aster looked down at his panicking lover, and a loving smile crossed his face.

“Bloody hell, Frostbite, why didn’t you just say so?” he chuckled, and the relief that washed over Jack’s face was so painfully obvious Aster couldn’t help but smile widely. “Of course I’d love to marry you. I was wonderin’ if you were willing to have an old man like me.”

“But you’re a really hot old man,” Jack justified, and Aster laughed, hugging the younger man closer to himself.

“I have to admit, though, cute way of asking. Post-sex cuddling wedding proposal, no rings? Nice.”

“Oh, man. I forgot about rings,” Jack mumbled, but Aster laughed, kissing the younger man’s forehead.

“We’ll get them in the morning. Easter Sunday rings. Maybe I’ll hide yours in an egg and you’d have to find it.”

“Don’t make me do that for yours too.” Jack grinned, and Aster shook his head fondly.

“Oh, what would I do without you?”

“Lose the championship game.” Jack grinned, and the elder man laughed.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way. Not that the game is the only thing that matters.”

“Sure it isn’t.” Jack grinned, kissing him on the lips. “Right, sleep! We’re taking a bath first thing in the morning tomorrow!”

“Whatever you say, Jack.” Aster smiled, kissing Jack’s forehead as the younger man settled down to go to sleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jack smiled, eyes closed. “And happy Easter.”

Aster raised an eyebrow, and he eyed the digital wall clock.

12:03AM. He shook his head, chuckling.

“Happy Easter, ya little ankle-biter.”

Jack grinned, his eyes still closed.

“I’m not a kid, Aster.”

“I know.”

Aster leant down to kiss his fiancée, smiling against lips upturned into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm terribly out of practice because all i've been writing at the sidelines are tf2 horror and fluff so porn? whats that what
> 
> please don't get mad also happy easter ao3


End file.
